The Swimming Competition (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Gallery Transcript *Clyde: Lincoln what should we do today? *(Clyde sees Penguins Swimming in the ocean) *Lincoln: look penguins *Clyde: its pretty fantastic *Lincoln: Look...fishys *Clyde: they eat the fish? *Lincoln: i dob't know there something fishy in there *Marlin: Its nature. *Clyde: a talking fish *Marlin: hi my name is marlin and im a clown fish *Lincoln: hi Marlin *Clyde: Clownfish? (laughs) Tell us A Joke. *Marlin: ok i will tell you a joke *Clyde and Lincoln: Yes. *Lincoln: come on tell us *Marlin: There was this mollusc and he walks up to a sea cucumber. Normally they don't talk, but in a joke, everyone talks. The sea mollusc says to the cucumber... *Oscar: Cucumber (laughs) i don't know you think you are clownfish. *Marlin: now what? *Oscar: hello Marlin my name is Oscar *Marlin: hello mr oscar my names is marlin ima clown fish but do you mind the joke to these boys? *Oscar: Shure go ahead *Marlin: So then the sea cucumber looks over at the mollusc and says, "With fronds like these, who needs anemones?" *Oscar (Laughs) *Lincoln and Clyde: (laughs) *Marlin: did you like that *Mumble: now thats a rap marlin. *Mumble: there is gonna be a swimming competition *Lincoln: we should start training *Gloria: whoah whoah i am a swimmer i can swim. *Spongebob: bawahahaha i will do a training you guys *Clyde: of course what should we do? *Lincoln: i don't know? *Morticia: ill help ya. a swimming games. *Lincoln: how do you play them? *Morticia: its easy. there's a world you can do if these guys will swin hell win. *Lincoln: wow. *Oscar: how original *Clyde: you can't swim like that *Morticia: i don't swim 1 penguin 1 hippo and 2 fishes can swim. *Marlin, Oscar, Mumble and Gloria: Really? *Morticia: shure. *Morticia: Ready, Go! *(all swimming in the water) *Lincoln and Clyde: nice swimming *Mumble (swimming very fast) *Oscar: Woo-yee. *Marlin: AAAHHH! (fless of a tail) *Gloria the Hippo: here i come *Mumble: (sings-weakly) I am Swimming in the OceaAAAAANNNN!!!! *Lincoln and Clyde: (covering their ears) *Lincoln: what a loud penguin. *Oscar: Catch me if you can *Marlin: Eat my Bubbles Oscar (swims fastly) AH (gets slides in the seawheeds) *Oscar: Oh we are about to *Gloria: COWABUMGA! (about to splash mumble) *Marlin: i gonna win *(All swimming into action to race) *Oscar: oh no, jellyfish *Marlin: do not touch the Tentacles ITS ELETRIC TO DIE!!!! *Oscar: JUST LIKE ERNIE AND BERNIE <:o *Silvermist: looks like someone needs help *(A Giant Nep caughs All of the Jellyfishes) *Spongebob: There all clear. *Marlin: thank you *Oscar: how do you do that jellyfishing? *Spongebob: i used a net *Oscar: ok thanks....HEY I'M RACING MARLIN! *Marlin: woo-hoo! *Gloria: here we come *Mumble: wooh *Clyde: (yawn) how long it she comes? *Clyde (falls sleep) *Morticia: there she comes *Lincoln: WHAT!? *Lincoln: Clyde wake up *Clyde: whah what is it....(GASP!) THre here *Clyde: oh no *(All about to get the finish line but oscar gets the finish) *Oscar: i did it. *(Marlin, Gloria and Mumble: oh man) *Clyde: oh come on *Lincoln: Oscar wins the competition *Spongebob, Silvermist, Marlin, Gloria and Mumble: (chhering) *Marlin: nice swimming oscar. *Oscar: no poblemo...i'll see you later *Morticia: That was a Fish looking good Marlin *Clyde: what about me? *Morticia: well can i ask you something *Clyde: yes? *Morticia: Lori. (laughs) i'll see you. *Mumble: oh im tired bye *Gloria, Marlin, Silvermist and Spongebob: bye (they fless) *Lincoln: Clyde you did your best *Lincoln: clyde?......what happened? lori. *Clyde: um. no *Lincoln: its okay. you did the best clyde....and Look Lori. goodbye. (runs out to home) *Clyde: (about to bleed) *Lincoln: that was close *Clyde: L L L Lori? (bleeds and faints) oohhh Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE